


New Years and Forever

by simplegift96



Series: SNS Secret Santa [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, SNS Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: Once you've found someone as bright as the sun and as warm as the fire, would you really ever let them go?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SNS Secret Santa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	New Years and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/gifts).



> Belated Merry Christmas, Happy New Years to Yana, who I got for secret santa this year (last year, depending on when you read this lol). Something short, sweet and domestic that I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Happy 2021 y'all!

**~~oOo~~**

Sasuke loosened his tie as he lounged on the picnic blanket on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. The cooler sat beside him, keeping him company while the winter breeze wrapped its chilling arms around him. Naruto had insisted that he would bring the food while Sasuke took care of the drinks, and really, who was Sasuke to say no to that? Drinks he can manage but cooking was out of the question entirely. Although why Naruto decided to have a picnic in a temperature as cold as tonight… Sasuke shook his head.

He took a swig of the beer laying beside him, letting out a small sigh. It was quiet tonight. Too quiet for it being New Year’s Eve, but he supposed that others were too busy celebrating inside their homes at this time of the night, eagerly anticipating the fireworks display due later.

He felt a chill run down his spine, wondering why Naruto felt the need to celebrate outside in the winter cold. They could have spent the majority of the night inside and gone outside to view the fireworks later on… But he supposed that he shouldn’t argue that much. It could have been snowing.

He took another sip of his beer as the cold breeze forced him to tug his jacket a little tighter around himself. He glanced at his watch, then at the door leading down to the apartments, then back at his watch. It figured that Naruto would be late again. After knowing the idiot for fifteen years, he really should have expected this.

Speaking of the devil, Sasuke thought as he heard the door behind him groan open, closely followed by Naruto’s rushed footfalls. Sasuke shook his head, turning to look back out onto the streets below. It really is too quiet of a night tonight, but somehow, Sasuke hadn’t minded as much now that Naruto was here.

Naruto sat down carelessly beside Sasuke, plopping down a basket filled with what Sasuke would guess as the promised food. The slight _clink_ of utensils and plates only confirmed his suspicions.

Naruto let out a tired but enthusiastic greeting. ‘Sorry Sasuke,’ he began, bringing his hands to his neck to loosen his work tie, ‘Kakashi was an absolute menace at work,’ he huffed out.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, silently urging Naruto to continue.

‘I’ve been trying to get his signature for this client’s project so I can send it off today but he was pretty much MIA up until 5:30pm.’ He rolled his eyes, opening up the basket and pulling out the assortment of food that it held. ‘He knew that I was hoping to get home early today too and all, so, of course he decided to saunter in at 5:25pm and take his sweet ass time to go through my proposal and - _ugh_ ,’ he groaned, putting the basket aside and gesturing for Sasuke to toss him a can of beer, ‘I swear he does this on purpose sometimes.’

‘Sometimes?’ Sasuke intoned, obligingly giving Naruto his requested can of beer before taking another swig of his own.

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. ‘Yeah, okay. He definitely does this on purpose, like, all the time. You’d think he didn’t have someone to go home to himself, like.’ He scoffed. ‘Iruka better make him sleep on the couch tonight after what he did.’

Naruto fell silent for a short while, enjoying the cool, bitter taste of the beer running down his throat. His eyes lit up briefly, the can of beer spilling slightly onto the picnic blanket.

‘Ne, Sasuke. Do you think Iruka can make Kakashi pay if I told him what he did?’ Naruto asked, his body oozing with mischief.

Sasuke stared back at him, deadpan. Naruto visibly deflated.

‘Fine,’ Naruto said, dragging the word out. ‘You’re no fun.’

‘Idiot,’ Sasuke simply stated, and if he happened to say it with a little bit more affection than usual - well, Naruto would be the only one to bear witness to it.

Naruto bit his lip as a small chuckle escaped his lips, focusing his attention instead on the spread in front of him. He reached over the basket to get two plates, piling them high with an assortment of sandwiches, cold-cuts and fruits that he had prepared. To the side of the blanket also lay small cupcakes and slices of a strawberry cheesecake that Sasuke suspected were baked by Hinata. He could still distinctly remember the last time that Naruto had tried to bake him a birthday cake; they ended up having to refurbish a small section of the kitchen. Needless to say, he had been banned from using the oven since.

Naruto handed one of the plates over before settling himself down beside Sasuke. He let out a soft sigh of relief.

‘It’s so peaceful tonight, huh?’ Naruto mumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich. ‘It almost doesn’t feel like the end of the year.’

‘You’re making it sound like the apocalypse is coming, idiot.’

Naruto punched Sasuke’s leg lightly at the comment. ‘You know what I mean, bastard.’

Sasuke shrugged. ‘Hn. It’s too quiet for it being New Year’s Eve. Most people seem to be smart enough to spend their evening inside their warm homes instead of having a picnic out on the rooftop at below-freezing temperatures,’ Sasuke drawled.

Naruto laughed, wrapping one arm around Sasuke’s waist. ‘But, Sasuke, you’re hotter than any fireplace that other people might have.’

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the fluttering of eyes that had accompanied the comment.

‘That’s it. We’re breaking up,’ Sasuke deadpanned, moving to get up.

Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke.

‘Nooo, no, no, Sasuke,’ Naruto half-whined, half-laughed. ‘I was mostly joking. Mostly.’

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. ‘Mostly?’

Naruto scoffed. ‘As if you don’t know how hot I find you. Come sit back down, please?’

Sasuke sighed feelingly, knowing full well that he couldn’t say no to Naruto. He has Sasuke wrapped around his finger, and he knew it too. Whoever had said that Naruto was an oblivious idiot clearly did not know him well enough.

Sasuke sighed once more when Naruto pouted even harder, surrendering and sitting back down beside him.

‘Idiot.’

‘Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot, ne, Sasuke?’ Naruto replied back, wiggling his eyebrows at him and a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Sasuke looked up to the sky, asking some deity up there to send him help before he permanently ended up with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Naruto burst out laughing, his laugh loud and contagious; a welcome noise in contrast to the still night. His eyes shone as bright as the moonlit sky, and Sasuke couldn’t help but stare and wonder how he got so damn lucky to be this close to the sun.

‘What is it?’ Naruto asked soon as his laughter quieted down to a chuckle, his head tilting cutely.

Sasuke shook his head, picking up a slice of the cheesecake instead. ‘Did Hinata make these?’ he asked.

‘Huh? Oh - oh yeah!’ Naruto beamed, taking Sasuke’s wrist, bringing Sasuke’s slice of the cheesecake to his mouth to take a bite. He groaned in approval. ‘Mmm, these are so delicious,’ he commented, taking another bite of Sasuke’s slice as he oh-so-casually licked his lips to savour the taste. Sasuke gulped involuntarily, entranced.

‘Hinata and Hanabi baked a couple of these cheesecakes for their family’s New Year dinner, and she brought some over to work today. Figured I might as well grab a few slices for you.’ Naruto grinned, finishing off Sasuke’s slice. He then proceeded to bring over Sasuke’s fingers into his mouth and sucked off the leftover cream on Sasuke’s fingers.

‘And yet you decided to steal my slice of the cake instead of grabbing your own.’ No, Sasuke’s voice absolutely did _not_ crack.

Naruto smiled innocently, removing Sasuke’s fingers from his mouth with an audible _pop_. ‘What can I say? You made it look especially delicious that I couldn’t help but take a bite.’

Sasuke took a deep breath before replying. He briefly wondered if part of Naruto’s New Year’s Resolution included teasing him to death. Though, he supposed, there were worse ways to die.

Naruto laughed. ‘Okay, okay, I’ll stop. You just make it so _easy_ , Sasuke.’

Sasuke’s expression scrunched up. ‘I do not make it _easy_ ,’ he denied. He did not, alright?

Naruto hummed. ‘Whatever helps you sleep at night, bastard.’

Sasuke growled low, pointedly taking several gulps of his beer. Naruto, meanwhile, continued to chuckle softly under his breath, settling back down onto the blanket.

‘I’m glad to see Hinata getting along much better with her family, especially after…,’ Naruto trailed off, continuing on their previous conversation. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, noting the contented smile on his face. He hummed in reply.

A companionable silence stretched out between them as the winter cold nipped at their faces. Down below, they could hear some chatter as the city crowd began to leave their homes in order to gather and wait in anticipation for the firework display.

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke as time ticked closer and closer to midnight. The two enjoyed a few more cans of beers as they waited eagerly for the firework display. Sasuke shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it tightly around them as the winter breeze continued to tease them. Sasuke listened quietly as Naruto continued to tell him about his day, and Sasuke thought that he didn’t mind the cold as much if it meant having Naruto stay close to him and seeing the joy in his eyes.

This was - really nice. A warming sort of companionship that felt far too easy to get used to. In fact, it had always been like that with Naruto, hasn’t it? Naruto had always made him feel warm and happy, safe and welcome. Naruto had always felt like coming home after a long expedition in the desert; had always been his anchor in the dark.

The first of the fireworks shot through the air as the five-minute countdown started, pulling Sasuke back up from his thoughts. But as he watched Naruto become enamoured by the sparkling sky, he couldn’t help but think that he wanted to have this for the rest of his life - that he wanted _Naruto_ beside him for the rest of his life. He breathed deeply as that fact replayed once more within him and settled deep in his bones.

It had always been Naruto, hasn’t it? And it always would be Naruto, there was no doubt about that.

He had known this for a while now but knowing his track record, he hadn’t allowed the thought to manifest beyond whispers late in the night. He had wanted, and wanted, and wanted, but remained patient and fearful. He was so sure back then that this would not last as long as it had; that Naruto would easily become bored of him and eventually leave to pursue a better life without him. But he hadn’t. No - instead, Naruto had decided to stay with him after all these years. Naruto had stayed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto once more, admiring the contours of his face lit up in the colours of the rainbow, and counted himself lucky that they had fought so many moons ago.

‘What?’ Naruto asked, uncertain and self-conscious at the fact that Sasuke had been focused on him instead of the fireworks up above.

‘Marry me,’ Sasuke stated more than asked, knowing with every cell in his body that this was what he wanted.

This time, it was Naruto who was openly staring - _gaping_ , really, if you take into account the open mouth - at Sasuke.

‘What the hell, Sasuke?’

‘I -’ Sasuke sputtered out, feeling his heart drop ten floors down.

‘At least do it right!’ Naruto continued, making Sasuke’s world realign itself so dizzyingly fast that he still felt unbalanced over it all.

‘...what?’

Naruto bounced on his seated position and began to gesture wildly.

‘I meant the ring and the whole getting on your knees, bastard! At least take me out on a date first or something,’ Naruto elaborated, as a shadow of a smile graced his lips, his eyes rivalling that of the moonlit sky.

‘...what.’

‘There is not a single romantic bone in your body, I swear.’ Naruto pouted, crossing his arms for further effect, and Sasuke felt dumbfounded, unbalanced, still playing catch-up with what Naruto had said.

‘Does that mean you don’t want to marry me?’ He asked, because for all that Naruto had implied, he had to hear it in as plain of words as possible.

Naruto turned back towards Sasuke, cupping Sasuke’s face between his hands.

**_5_ **

‘You’re such a bastard, bastard,’ he whispered so softly, shaking his head.

**_4_ **

‘Well?’ Sasuke urged, not daring to speak any louder.

**_3_ **

‘Yes, I’ll marry you.’ Naruto beamed. ‘Now come here and let me kiss your stupid, pretty face.’

**_2_ **

Sasuke smiled, content, meeting Naruto halfway for a soft kiss, feeling his heart burst like the rainbow of colours that lit up the night sky and bringing them into the new year.

**_1_ **

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ **


End file.
